


practice makes perfect

by eerian_sadow



Series: Embassy Town [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Fluff, Nail Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow day, so Brains is practicing some new skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> written for the fic_promptly community on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> Prompt: Any, any, painting nails

Carly walked into Mikaela's office, smiling until she took in the sight on her girlfriend's desk. Then her eyes narrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth and closed it, twice, before she could finally speak. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Carly!" Brains grinned and waved the brush he had been using on Mikaela's nails cheerfully at her.

"It's a slow day," Mikaela added. "So Brains is practicing his detail work."

"Detail work." Carly's tone was utterly disbelieving.

"Yeah!" Mikaela's smile was cheerful as she held up her hands to show off the almost-finished manicure the small mech had been working on. "It won't last a day, but he's got some talent. He'll be great at bodywork."

The blond woman sighed. "If you say so. But I better not find out the two of you have been borrorwing my polish to practice with."

"Uh oh," Brains stage whispered. "Guess we better go put the glitter top coat back."


End file.
